


We'll Do It Live

by RatRacer



Series: Mabel's Guide To Being Controlled [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/M, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer
Summary: After the success of her porn videos, Mabel decides to try livestreaming with the help of her brother and pet pig.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines/Waddles
Series: Mabel's Guide To Being Controlled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	We'll Do It Live

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this work of fiction contains inappropriate sexual acts, unsafe internet practices, and somewhat anatomically correct genitals. RatRacer does not take responsibility for any actions imitating this work or mistaken conclusions about the sexual habits of pigs. Do not try any of this at home. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

Despite the best efforts of the education system, the most important lesson Mabel had learnt during the past few weeks was completely unrelated to her schooling: that there were a lot of sickos with money on the internet.

After the success of her brotherfucking and pigsucking videos online, her friend/mistress Pacifica had suggested she could use that popularity to make a bit of extra money. And with a quick bit of research, Mabel found a subscription site shady enough for a 14-year old to join without being asked questions like ‘are you old enough to make this kind of content’. Just a day later, she put up a new video with her brother, together with promising more and kinkier videos to those willing to pay.

Mabel went to bed that day hoping a few people would join, but woke up to seeing hundreds of new subscribers having joined overnight, and hundreds more following in the days afterwards. Instead of the expected pocket change, her first payout netted her over a thousand dollars to spend on whatever she wanted. The only downside was that she couldn’t buy anything expensive that her parents would notice. Since they already knew Pacifica had bought her a fancy camcorder, they probably wouldn’t buy that excuse, so she hadn’t been able to get that giant hamster ball she still dreamt of.

With her number one purchase impossible, Mabel had settled for a nice and subtle Plinktendo Swap console, which was how she kept herself occupied on this ordinary Saturday. With all her schoolwork done and no interesting things being done by her friends, there was nothing else for her to do except lay in bed and corner the virtual vegetable market in her game.

In the middle of vacuuming up her whole island’s supply of beetroot, there was a knock on the door. Mabel quickly hid the console under her pillow before answering. “You can come in, I’m decent!”

The door opened slightly and her mother’s head peeked through. “I just wanted to let you know your dad and I are leaving now. There’s money on the kitchen table if you and Dipper want to order takeout.” she told Mabel. “Do behave while we’re gone, though. Having the house to yourself is not an excuse for you two to break the rules.”

“Don’t you worry about us. I’ve got nothing out of the ordinary planned, and Dip’s probably too busy with his nerd stuff to cause trouble.” Mabel replied, putting on her most innocent smile.

Her mom smiled back at her. “Well, I won’t worry about you two unless you give me a reason to. See you later tonight!” she said, then closed the door. When she’d walked away Mabel lifted her pillow up to get back to her game, taking occasional glances out of the window.

After a few minutes she spotted her parents’ car driving away, which was her queue to prepare for what she’d planned to do once they left. And she didn’t even need to lie to her mom. After all, her plan wasn’t out of the ordinary for her, considering all of the messed up things she’d done before.

“Alright, let’s get this party started!” Mabel stashed the console in its hiding place, stripped completely naked, grabbed her camcorder, and walked downstairs to the living room. In the living room she found the next thing she needed: her beloved pig Waddles, snoozing in his favorite corner. Knowing him well, Mabel fetched a carrot from the kitchen and waved it above his face. Within seconds, he opened his eyes and stood up to reach the carrot with his mouth.

“There you go. Had a nice nap?” Mabel asked as she scratched Waddles’ chin. “Sorry for waking you up, but I need you up on your feet for this. And besides, you’re sure to have a lot of fun.” The pig let out a grunt while chewing, which she chose to interpret as him agreeing.

With Waddles ready to go there was nothing left for Mabel to do, other than waiting for the final piece of the puzzle to get his cute ass downstairs. Luckily she didn’t have to wait for long, hearing her brother come down the stairs less than a minute later. He appeared in the doorway as naked as her, carrying his laptop and some new gadgets she’d given him the money for. All she knew was that they took the video from her camcorder so the laptop could broadcast it live, and that Dipper could set it all up right.

“Sorry about the delay, there was a connection issue that had to be fixed. But everything works now, we can go live once I’ve got everything plugged in. Shouldn’t take too long.” Dipper sounded very professional and composed, even though Mabel could see he was already totally erect.

“Don’t worry about it! Had to give Sir Sleepypants here time to wake up anyway.” Mabel answered as she handed the camcorder to Dipper, who set all his things down on the couch to plug them all into each other. While he worked on that, Mabel led Waddles to the carpet in the middle of the room and sat herself down.

Once he was done, Dipper pointed the camcorder towards Mabel and turned to look at his laptop. He turned it so she could see the screen as well, then put his finger over one of the keys. “We’re all set. Recording in three, two, one...”

Mabel put on her biggest smile and waved right as Dipper pressed the key. “Hello, internet sickos! It’s me, your favorite horny teenager, this time coming to you live from the comfort of our living room. And I’ve got two of my favorite boys here with me as well! Dipper, my  _ significant brother _ , behind the camera. And Waddles, my  _ pignificant other _ , right here.” She put an arm around Waddles and pulled him closer.

“Hmm, that second pun wasn’t as good. But anyway! We’re all here today because I wanted to reward you with a special show, as thanks for getting so many subscribers so quickly. So I asked myself, ‘Hey Mabel, what’s a good reward for the kinds of people that watch a 14-year old suck her brother’s dick and decide to give her money?‘ And I believe I’ve got just the thing for you.” She gave the camcorder a wink as she moved her hand down toward Waddles’ crotch. “I said in my first vid with Waddles that the next time, he’d be cumming in my pussy. And Dipper here has kindly agreed to fuck my mouth at the same time. Which means, you guessed it. An underage-incest-bestiality-spitroast! Who doesn’t love that?”

A notification popped up on the laptop screen right after Mabel had said that, showing that somebody had donated more money and proving that yes, people did love that. Not wanting to keep the audience waiting any longer, she gently rolled Waddles onto his back, who did not seem to mind.

“Let’s get you nice and hard, cutie...” Mabel whispered, stroking Waddles’ cheek with one hand while rubbing his crotch with the other. She saw Dipper take a step to the right, getting a better view of the action. And thanks to having practiced giving Waddles handjobs, she knew how to best stroke the spiral-shaped length as it grew longer and longer.

“See the way his penis curls around? This is gonna be a whole new experience to me, and I’m legit excited!” Mabel exclaimed loud enough that the audience could hear. The interesting shapes were one of the reasons Mabel had gotten interested in sex with animals. Even if it would still be new and taboo, it wouldn’t be as exciting to fuck something non-human if the cock felt like a normal person’s inside her. “I wonder what other shapes would be fun to try?”

“If you have a suggestion for Mabel, there’s a guide on how to send in requests right below the stream.” Dipper added. As much fun as Mabel was having, this was a way for her to make money as well, so having somebody with her to advertise a bit more was nice.

“Mhm, if there’s an animal you really want me to fuck, that’s the easiest way to make it happen. Now then, it seems we’re all ready to go!” Mabel rolled Waddles back onto his feet, turned him so he faced her, then pulled him up on her body as she laid down on her back. Once on top of Mabel, Waddles tried thrusting a few times, but he didn’t seem to know where to aim his penis, only managing to rub against her stomach. Guiding him to the right spot on her own would take some time, so she looked over at her brother to ask for help. Dipper seemed to already have a similar idea, walking behind both of them and pointing the camcorder towards her crotch.

“While you’re back there, could you help line him up?” Mabel asked. Dipper gave a thumbs up as he went down on his knees and reached down with his free hand. Though she couldn’t see what he did, she could feel Waddles’ tip moving further and further down until it stopped between her folds. When Dipper pulled his hand away Waddles thrust forward once again, giving Mabel’s pussy its first taste of pig cock.

“Mmmhhh-  _ fuck! _ ” Mabel cried out. With her already wet from the anticipation, Waddles easily pushed his whole length inside of her in one go, taking her by surprise. And as soon as he was fully inside her, Waddles started properly fucking her.

“Ngghh- oh my- mmmfff-” Waddles seemed to know exactly how Mabel wanted him to fuck her, pulling halfway out before thrusting in fast and hard. And the feeling of his cock inside of her turned out to be as new and exciting as she had hoped. The way it curled and shifted inside of her pussy as he kept pounding her was like nothing she’d been through before. “This- ngghh- this feels so good!”

“She looks good while getting fucked, doesn’t she?” Mabel heard Dipper say above her head. Tilting her head back, she saw him sitting on his knees behind her, pointing the camcorder down at her with one hand and holding a pillow from the sofa in the other. He pushed the pillow under her neck, letting her hold her head’s position comfortably. “So how about I help her look even better?” He spread his legs and shuffled closer, getting his dick right in front of Mabel’s face.

“Fuck yeah! Just- ngggh- jam it down my throat, bro-bro!” Mabel said, then opened her mouth as wide as she could. With her head tilted back, she had the perfect angle for her brother to pound her throat hard, and he seemed to be as eager about it as her. The moment her mouth opened Dipper thrust his hips forward as far as he could.

“-ghhk!” Mabel audibly gagged as Dipper’s cock entered her mouth, pushing against the back of her throat. With a quick swallowing motion she let the tip slide into her throat, followed by her brother pushing deep enough that his balls hit her nose. And just like Waddles had, Dipper started fucking her face right away.

“There we go. That feels good, doesn’t it?” Dipper asked. And had Mabel’s mouth not been occupied, she would’ve answered with an enthusiastic “holy fucking shit yes!”. Choking on her brother’s cock was something she enjoyed despite not directly getting her off, and Waddles was still shoving his pig dick into her pussy again and again. Experiencing both at the same time was nearly overwhelming Mabel with pleasure, especially knowing they weren’t completely alone. The thought of all the people watching this happen, seeing just how depraved Mabel Pines could truly be, was helping to make all of it even hotter.

Lost in the wonderful sensations and excitement, Mabel couldn’t bring herself to do anything except lay still and let her two favorite boys spitroast her. Her lungs were screaming at her to take a break and her vision was blocked by tears, yet she couldn’t give in. She could feel an orgasm getting close, one that she was certain would feel even better with the lack of air. Forcing her body to stay still, she felt herself getting closer, and closer, and closer, until finally-

“Mffghhhkk!” A cry-turned-gagging-noise rang out as Mabel came harder than she could ever remember. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her body, all while Dipper and Waddles kept fucking her, dragging out the incredible feelings. The waves kept coming long after they normally stopped, making the whole world melt away around Mabel. Nothing else mattered for her... at least not until the pain in her lungs hit her again. Realizing she was still choking, the panic was enough to get an arm moving behind her to slap her brother’s butt.

Dipper pulled away the instant her hand made contact, allowing Mabel to breathe again. After several seconds of deep laboured breathing, not helped by Waddles continuing to thrust into her, she managed to calm herself down. Looking up at her brother, she gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up.

“Wooooo, that was- that was fun.” Mabel said groggily. Her head still felt fuzzy, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of oxygen or from coming so hard and still getting railed. Or both. “Bet you and the viewers loooooved it too, amirite?”

“We absolutely did. The chat is going bananas and there’s a bunch of donations coming in!” Dipper answered, sounding really proud about it. “Speaking of coming, it seems like somebody else is getting there as well.”

As the fuzziness began fading from her brain and the rest of existence came into focus, Mabel could tell that Waddles was fucking her even faster than before. Tilting her head up to look at what was happening, his closed eyes and scrunched up snout made it obvious he was about to reach his peak.

“Aww, are you about to cum, baby?” Mabel cooed. As much as she wanted to lay back and let Waddles do all the work, there was still an audience to please. And in her position, the only option was to use her highly trained dirty talk. “That’s right, pump my tight teen cunt full of animal cum!” Not the fanciest thing she had said to turn somebody on, but probably what would rile the viewers up the most in this situation.

As if he’d understood his owner’s orders Waddles let out a high squeal, thrusting forward one more time before giving Mabel what she wanted, quickly filling her pussy with his semen. She could feel his dick squirming around as it kept shooting out more jets of cum, making the liquid leak out around the length.

“Oh fuck, he’s really cumming! It’s- mppph, it feels so weird!” Mabel nearly yelled. The feeling of Waddles cumming inside of her was even stranger than getting fucked by him, and the thought of being stuffed to the brim with pig cum was getting her very excited. Even though she’d orgasmed less than a minute ago, her body started gearing up to reach another one. “Hey, Dipper, start fucking my throat again! Please, I need it!” Mabel begged, hoping that some more spitroasting could get her there.

To Mabel’s surprise, her brother didn’t immediately ram his cock into her mouth. Instead, she saw him reading something on the laptop, then turning back to look down at her. “Hold on, we got a request from somebody who donated enough for it. They wanted to see me creampie you after Waddles, are you up for that?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah, I’m up for that! Let ‘em watch me be bred by my twin brother!” Mabel happily replied. Both she and Dipper knew the last part was a lie, thanks to the birth control she was taking. Of course, the audience had no idea about that, so letting them think she could actually get knocked up would certainly spice things up.

Dipper seemed to catch on to what Mabel planned, smirking and giving her a quick nod. “You got it, sis. I’m ready to go whenever you’re done with Waddles.” he told her. “Or maybe you want me to move him out of the way?”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ve got it.” With the slightest bit of difficulty Mabel slid her hands under Waddles’ belly, then pushed him up and back to get him off of her. The pig let out what sounded like a surprised “oink” as his penis left Mabel’s vagina, still dripping out some drops of cum from the tip.

Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Mabel reached out and scratched Waddles underneath his chin. “Aww, I’m sorry I interrupted you. Tell you what, next time we do this in private I’ll let you stay inside me through the whole orgasm. Does that sound good?” Hearing this, Waddles dipped his head a few times before walking away, which Mabel decided was him nodding “yes”.

“Looks like we’re all good to go.” Dipper said as he kneeled down between her legs, now empty-handed. Looking over to the sofa, she could see he’d placed the camcorder on a few cushions, tilted so it faced her. “I think people are gonna want to see all of this, not just my point of view. Plus, this way it gets a bit more romantic, don’t you think?”

Mabel couldn’t help but giggle a bit from hearing that. “As romantic as a pig’s sloppy seconds can get, I guess. Now quit your monologuing and start railing me, bro-bro!” Dipper did as he was told, easily pushing his dick inside of her well-fucked pussy. Once inside he laid down on top of her, taking her head in one hand and pulling her in for a kiss as he began thrusting.

* * *

A few blocks from the Pines’ family home, at the end of a small road, a car was parked. Inside the car sat a man and a woman, watching Dipper and Mabel’s stream on a phone as they masturbated. While watching the twins having sex, the man leaned closer to his wife.

“As hot as this is, I gotta ask. Are they really doing this unprotected?” he asked.

“I hope so! You know how much I want grandkids.” she answered.

“...guess I can’t judge you, considering the situation.”

“And the fact that this was your idea.”

“That too, I suppose. By the way, another thing I was wondering about. How much longer are we gonna pretend we don’t know our kids are having sex?”

“What, you don’t want to stay a voyeur forever?”

“Not really.”

“Look, give it another couple of weeks. If they haven’t slipped up or revealed it by then, that’s when we’ll say we found their videos online.”

“...we’re horrible parents for this, aren’t we?”

“The worst. Now shush! I wanna hear their cute noises when they cum.”


End file.
